Another Road
by DK The Dragon Kid
Summary: Tyler, an aspiring trainer, learns he has than five different fates in his future, none of them happy, some of them ending badly for the entire world! Worried for the life he has come to cherish, he enacts a journey, leading him through four regions. As he learns of a clash of gods, Tyler's life will never be the same as he searches for Another Road in his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! Okay, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you all are pleasantly surprised by it, as I am an aspiring animator/game designer/ author and therefore would love to get my dream on the road. I will try to update often but if I don't then please either be patient or let me know because I never have very much time on my hands and I am currently writing my own original story. You can find my other story here on my DeviantART profile. So without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Rude Intro 

LITTLEROOT TOWN, HOENN. 6:30 AM, SLIGHTLY CLOUDY

What Tyler REALLY wanted to do was sleep. Too bad Norman was too interested in him becoming some big-shot Trainer…

He heard the alarm just as his dream was getting good. He dreamt he had finally met Lugia, a Pokémon his brother Gold had searched for so long. An ongoing rumor in the family was that he managed to meet none other than the World Champion, his uncle Red, during his quest, but he never found Lugia… he was still in Johto, searching. How awesome it would have been, to finally let his brother have some rest after searching so long for that darned seabird… but again Norman was in no mood to let that happen.

_**BAR-BAR-RRAAGH! **_The sound of Loudred's cry thudded against his ears so brutally, Tyler almost had a heart attack.

"AHHH!" Tyler screeched, falling out of his bed and feeling the pain of his head thumping against the wooden floor of his house.

"Ow! Darn it, dad…" he barked as he slowly got to his feet, rubbing his now swollen temple. It was no use being subtle, because his mother immediately intercepted him as he struggled to his feet. The surprise wouldn't have been so shocking if Tyler were asleep. Wait, wouldn't it be the other way around? Well, the point was, Tyler's mother stormed into the room, ecstatic and smiling so much, Tyler was worried she'd get face-freeze. She celebrated as he hobbled to his feet.

"HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, MY LITTLE CHARMANDER!" she laughed, grabbing her son in a bear hug. The jarring thing about Tyler and her mother was the fact that compared to his mother, Tyler was skin and bone, and Tyler was scrawny enough.

Tyler's mother was a normal five-foot nine, but her arms and legs were like anchors thanks to her years as a Rhyhorn rider. Tyler was born in Kalos, but he lived in Hoenn since he was three. It was no wonder his mother moved here. She had quit being a Rhyhorn rider after being entered in the Hall of Fame, but especially after her childhood sweetheart Hilbert suddenly disappeared for Unova when she was around fifteen and Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader, attempted to become her boyfriend. They've only been friends, so far. Seeing as to how she was forty three now, that was almost a millennium ago. But Tyler still remembered Vaniville Town and its sweet, quaint air.

Tyler nearly turned sky blue as his mother embraced him. "Ma, thanks… but, you're kinda… _crushing my lungs…"_ he choked, prompting his mother to drop him with a gasp.

"Oh dear, darling! I am so sorry, I was too excited to realize I was crushing you like a Ledyba in a Rock Slide!"

"No problem, ma…" Tyler coughed as he struggled to his feet again, tired-wrestling-superstar style. He hobbled over to his closet and pulled out his headband and some oil. For some reason, people thought he wore a weird hair-shaped hat. To that rumor, Tyler disapproved. Sure, it was the style of the Trainer Class "Rising Champ", but Tyler never really liked those guys. They always kept getting stronger and kept hunting down the guys who beat them.

It was at this point as Tyler was spiking his slate grey hair that he realized he was in his underwear.

"Oh Arceus-!" Tyler gasped as his mother laughed at his Groudon-print boxers.

"See, this is why I still call you a 'Little Charmander'." She chortled as she tossed him some clothing. Tyler barely caught the clothing, if you count catching it with his face as 'catching.'

"Norman sent me them. He said he hopes that his 'Rising Star' will go as far as to whoop even him on the Pokémon stage. OHMYGOSH! Speaking of Pokémon, Professor Birch sent you a package. It's downstairs." His mother squealed. It was no surprise that Tyler remembered her stories about how she was called 'The Valley Rider' for her mannerisms (And the fact that she was born in Floraroma Valley)…

"Oh yeah?" Tyler blankly said as he looked out at the small town, Taillow chirping in the distance as night turned into day and the dew on his window became more apparent.

"Tyler, you can be so absentminded…" his mother sighed.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I feel like something's comin' lately. I don't know what." Tyler also sighed, walking downstairs.

His mother shook her head mournfully, then smiled and followed.

Tyler was treated to his favorite breakfast; three pancakes, a donut (not a rice cake, and actual donut) with Slurpuff icing, some Sitrus Juice, and finally some Farfetch'd Eggs. He devoured them all in one sitting, leaving his family to wonder how he's so scrawny in the first place if he eats like a Munchlax fresh from a climb up Mt. Coronet.

"Yikes, Tyler! Smaller bites! You weren't this excited to finally see Hoenn when I woke you up! Yeesh, I wish Hilbert were here sometimes. He'd teach you to stop eating like a Snorlax."

"Sorry ma, but duty and hot chicks call!" Tyler laughed as he gulped down his donut. His mother's face turned redder than an irate Charizard.

"Now you listen here, young man! I told you to not go to Lavaridge Town and that you would fight at one of the alternate gyms. I heard there is a steel type gym somewhere out near Lilycove. I don't want you anywhere near those lustful women out in Lavaridge. The heat seared their brains. As a matter of fact, WHY IS THERE A GYM OUT THERE—you aren't listening to me aren't you." She said with lost hope as she looked at the drooling Tyler, who thought about nothing but the rumors of fairly hot ladies out in Lavaridge and up in Mt. Chimney.

"TYLER." His mother barked.

Tyler suddenly ceased his perverted drooling. "Huh?!"

"Do NOT go to Lavaridge Town."

"What's so bad about it? It can't be as bad as Lavender Town, and Red almost died there!"

"Yes, but Red is my brother, not my son. Besides, he left with your grandmother for Kanto while I stayed with your grandfather in Kalos. LISTEN, just do not go anywhere near Lavaridge town."

"Fine, mom…" Tyler said, suddenly depraved of his pubescent fantasies. His mother gleefully smiled as she held up the fairly large box.

"This is for you, dear—OH MY!" she shrieked as two Pokémon hopped out of the box and tackled Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2: Hera and Blaze

**Chapter 2: Hera and Blaze**

Tyler found himself holding two miniature Pokemon as he slowly came to his senses. His mother was busy gasping and wondering what the heck just happened to her son, only to see the two Pokemon. One was a petite, adorable looking Torchic, another was a Ralts. Instinctively, Tyler knew he was in for an invitation to madness as the Torchic romped about the room.

"Ma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Just what is up with this Ralts?" Tyler said as he held up the young Pokemon, who had, instead of your typical Ralts' green 'hair', blue 'hair'. The young Pokemon was up to Tyler's knee, just barely managing to see outside of its comb-over. Tyler immediately wondered just how a Ralts got in there when he was only supposed to have one starter. His mother was staring in shock at the Ralts.

"A shiny Pokemon! These are rarer than diamonds! And a Ralts, no less!"

"Maybe it came here to Hoenn from Kalos?"

"Doubt it... but still, incredible! A Ralts is known for standing by its Trainer until death, and they live for about seventy-five years, if I recall. This means you have a reliable friend in this little guy!"

The Ralts immediately glared at Tyler's mother, revealing its golden eyes.

"Ma, I think this Ralts is a chick." Tyler said, poker faced. His mother immediately blushed.

"Oh dear! My my, I constantly think about your grandfather's Gallade..." She laughed. Ralts managed a smile as it turned to Tyler. Torchic was still romping about the room, letting lose its cry triumphantly.

Tyler bent down to the Ralts and managed to stop the Torchic. His mother proceeded to take a note and two Poke-Balls from the box.

"Well, first things first. I, as a Trainer, promise to help you become the best, like no one ever was. Level 100 can't be too hard to reach, right?"

The two Pokemon smiled and nodded as Tyler's mother busily read the note. Tyler continued.

"Okay, seeing as to how we're likely gonna be together for a while, I might as well introduce myself. My name's Tyler! What's..."

Tyler immediately facepalmed.

"Right, you already have names..."

Tyler then had a brilliant idea that he was a little too dumb not to think about at first.

"I got it! How's about i give you two nicknames?" He cheered. The Pokemon nodded very quickly.

"Okay, well, what's a good name for a Torchic... How about I name ya, Blaze."

The Torchic got so excited it lit its head comb on fire.

"And you, I'll name you Hera!"

The Ralts blushed and smiled. Tyler smiled along with his two new friends as his mother rushed over with the two Poke-Balls, looking excited.

"Professor Birch sent us this note. He says he found that Ralts just outside town at midnight, playing with your new Torchic! Outside of that, apparently Team Aqua and Team Magma are back to their usual schemes. He says to be careful and that you should keep a sharp eye out for their thugs. Oh dear, can you not spare another day at home?!" His mother lamented.

Tyler sighed, then stood up to meet his mother. "Ma, I've waited four years more than the usual Trainer. I've already finished school at Petalburg Academy, and I'll go to Lumiose University when i get to Kalos, okay? I should have enough money from Gym Leaders and if I become Champion."

His mother took a shaky breath before nodding. "Okay dear. Just be careful on your journey. Especially in Sinnoh. Lord help you if you meet Giratina-"

"Shh. That thing doesn't exist, capisce?" Tyler laughed. His mother laughed along with him before hugging him tightly.

"Just assure me one thing, dear. That you come back safely and not a bloody mess."

"Tch. That won't be hard." Tyler said as he slung his enormous backpack over his shoulder and walked outside, returning the two Pokemon to their Poke-Balls and hopping on his bike. His mother walked after him, calling:

"When you meet your cousin Barry out in Sinnoh, tell him Aunt Sheila said hello!"

"No worries ma!" Tyler called back as he rode his bike out of Littleroot Town. His mother called after him once more.

"I love you, dear!"

"Love you too, mom!" Tyler yelled as he left the town limits.


End file.
